Generally, brazing (including titanium brazing) involves expensive braze components where the cost is driven by the type of metal used, part complexity and end use requirements.
Traditionally titanium has been brazed either with clad TiCuNi foils or TiCuNi in the powder form. Both processes involve stacking layers of titanium (base metal) with intermittent braze foil/powder and brazing in a highly controlled atmosphere. Such processes have a complicated assembly operation, long assembly time and high yield losses combined with use of expensive vacuum furnaces. The additional actions required in individual stacking the base material and filler metal renders the overall brazing process difficult to automate. Further, individually stacking the base material and filler metal is significantly time consuming and often results in a poor intimate contact between the base metal and the filler material, producing poor braze quality and failed parts. Poor contact between a braze filler and base material can also cause oxidation of surface material which degrades the overall braze quality. Such issues often cause a significant loss in the overall yield of the brazed material. Therefore, there is a need to address the described challenges.